


Ia adalah Rupa Segalanya

by NairelRaslain



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, buatmoonwaltz, plotituapa, tapiapaitudrabble
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Karena orang itu adalah rupa dari segala yang ia tahu. [untuk moonwaltz]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/gifts).



> **Disklaimer:** Durarara!! merupakan properti sah milik Narita Ryohgo.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

**[1]**  
Izaya itu sulit dipahami; kerjaannya cuma mengumpulkan informasi dan suka mengadu domba. Kalau di Ikebukuro bakal ada perang dahsyat, Shizuo sudah pasti yakin penyebabnya apa; Izaya dan mulut busuknya. Dan Izaya memang cuma Izaya yang sulit dipahami; sama seperti ketika sebongkah besar kue ulang tahun berasa hambar yang Izaya lesakkan ke dalam mulut Shizuo dengan kasar tanpa sepatah kata apa pun—dan kemudian Izaya hilang ditelan kerumunan manusia.

 **[2]**  
Izaya itu bocah kurang ajar. Suka memancing amarah Shizuo sambil tertawa-tawa seperti setan, mengacung-acungkan pisau, dan berlari-lari seperti kelinci yang terlampau lincah. Kalau di Ikebukuro ditemukan mobil ringsek, mesin penjual minuman hancur, dan rambu lalu lintas tercerabut, itu semua memang ulahnya, Shizuo mengaku—tidak perlu bohong, toh penyebabnya memang cuma si Izaya sialan itu. Dan Izaya memang cuma bocah kurang ajar; sama seperti ketika Izaya tahu-tahu memberinya kecupan tolol di bibir dengan secepat kilat—secepat lompatan kelincinya di tengah sekerumun manusia Ikebukuro.

 **[3]**  
Izaya itu manusia kurang kerjaan; mainannya catur yang sudah dicampur-campur bidak mainan lain dan keluyuran di tempat _chat_ milik Dollars. Sayang sekali, seharusnya manusia itu minggat saja dari Ikebukuro, keberadaannya cuma bikin Shizuo sakit mata—sakit hati dan sebagainya. Dan Izaya memang cuma manusia kurang kerjaan; sama seperti ketika Izaya tiba-tiba muncul di tengah malam sambil membawa sekotak makanan hangat yang buru-buru diangsurkan menuju cengkeraman Shizuo sebelum akhirnya menghilang bertepatan dengan hari yang berganti.

 **[4]**  
Izaya itu hama. Suka mencemari Ikebukuro dengan menyuntikkan informasi dan tertawa-tawa senang di atas semuanya. Hama seperti itu mana bisa disebut raja, pemegang permainan, apalagi Tuhan. Tangan Shizuo jadi gatal-gatal, setiap melihat Izaya, melemparkan bangku taman dan teriakan marah saja rasanya kurang sekali—harus cari cara lain untuk memusnahkan hama yang mengganggu itu. Dan Izaya memang cuma hama; sama seperti ketika Izaya menghindari lemparan pembatas jalan dan tiba-tiba bilang _‘suka’_ dengan ringannya sebelum akhirnya tertawa dan meninggalkan Shizuo yang terbengong-bengong—dan kepikiran tiap malam.

 **[5]**  
Izaya itu wujud ketidakwarasan. Memangnya apalagi sebutan untuk seseorang yang lebih suka kehancuran daripada kedamaian? Shizuo itu mudah kena pancing, rasanya jadi ingin ikut memusnahkan Ikebukuro—sekalian sampai Izaya hangus dan berubah jadi debu. Dan Izaya memang cuma wujud dari ketidakwarasan itu sendiri; sama seperti ketika Izaya menolak Shizuo tepat ketika Shizuo membalas dengan _‘suka’_ dan bilang lebih ingin melihat Shizuo mati di tangan Izaya—berhasil membuat Shizuo melemparkan material bangunan dan menyumpah serapah akan membuat Izaya menyesal sampai Izaya mati nanti.

**Author's Note:**

> Shizuo/Izaya untuk Pipit (lagi) hahaha. Sebenarnya niat bikin ini cuma satu; biar Pipit makin terjerat dan makin sulit buat melepaskan diri dari pasangan ini, hahaha. Alasan lainnya? Karena saya sayang Pipit, tentu saja. Maaf karena pendek, tapi semoga suka!  
> Salam cinta—beserta peluk dan cium selalu,  
>  **Nai.**


End file.
